Juvenile Prison Jiho Park
Summary * Jiho is accepted by Jake into Big Deal and Jason Yoon is kicked out * Either Jake or Jiho are set to receive amnesty, releasing them from prison Plot Chapter 264 Riley Oh is placed in Darius's cell after he was arrested for prostitution scams. He notices that nobody in the cell has eyebrows and is unnerved by it. Riley wants to appear tough, so he challenges Darius for dominance. Darius takes offense and decides to discipline Riley. Mr. Kim has begun his evaluations and is concerned about Riley, who is hysterical and begs him to save him from the cell leader. He questions Darius about his desires in an attempt to connect to him, but Darius tries to sexually harass him. Wally also proves to be unstable and tries to choke Mr. Kim on the orders of the cell leader. The only normal person is Jiho, who draws a cute picture of a house and says he likes Mr. Kim's fidget spinner. Mr. Kim takes the drawing to be a sign that Jiho craves affection, and tells Jiho that he is a good kid and shouldn't lose himself. When Mr. Kim talks to the prison guards they say they cannot move Jiho from his cell. He is angry because he thinks Jiho will be harassed by Darius, who he thinks is the leader of the cell. The guards tell him that Jiho is the leader of the cell, and that he is not a nice kid. In his cell, Jiho is shown shaving the eyebrows of Riley and enjoying the terrified look on his face. In the prison yard, the leaders of the cells are fighting each other for a position in Big Deal. Jason Yoon and Brad Lee recommend one fighter based on his strength, but that fighter is overwhelmed by a sneak attack from Jiho. Jake is pleased with Jiho's development but his underlings are not. Once Jake leaves, Jason attacks Jiho and tells him off for fighting dirty. Jiho doesn't care about fairness and says he can beat Jason as well. Jason challenges Jiho to beat him, and Jiho accepts. Later in a woodshop Jiho appears behind Jason, who is cutting wood. He asks if Jiho plans to push him like he pushed Daniel. Jiho says that the only thing he regrets about pushing Daniel is that he did not get someone else to do it for him. At these words, Wally pushes Jason into the saw. Chapter 265 Jason Yoon is saved from the saw by the juvenile prison guards. Mr. Kim watches as Jiho and Wally are taken into custody. He tries to convince one of the guards that Jiho was not to blame for the incident, but the guard does not buy it. He shows Mr. Kim photographs of Jiho's victims as evidence of his sadistic personality. The guard believes Jiho is pretending to be kind until a decision to release him is made, but Mr. Kim insists that he is innocent because his picture showed an unconscious desire for warmth. In the prison yard Jiho is being beaten by Brad Lee as revenge for his attack on Jason Yoon. Brad describes to Jiho that what makes Big Deal great is its idealism. He tells Jiho off for his cruelty, but Jiho insists that the only way he can win is to fight savagely. Jake takes Jiho's side and allows him into Big Deal, kicking out Jason because he lost. Brad is sad that Jake is changing, and wonders what to tell Jerry. In the cafeteria Mr. Kim sits down with Jiho and asks him to turn himself in. He mentions that Jiho used to be different in high school, and tells him he can change. Jiho tells Mr. Kim that he has left his old self behind and knocks him out with his food tray. Guards swarm in and Brad thinks it is over for Jiho, but the inmates confess to his crime instead of Jiho. Brad sees the dangerous level of influence Jiho had on the inmates and is afraid that Jiho will lead to the destruction of Big Deal. Cookies Cookie 1 occurs directly after Jiho knocks out Mr. Kim. As he stands over his body, he places the fidget spinner in his mouth and smiles that he completed the picture. The picture that Mr. Kim thought was of a house was actually a picture of himself with the spinner in his mouth, foreshadowing the violence Jiho had towards the counselor. Cookie 2 is Jiho standing after having beaten a number of inmates. He kept the fidget spinner from Mr. Kim and affirms that he doesn't need to be strong, he just needs to win. Cookie 3 is the guards deciding who to release. They decide between Jiho or Jake. Category:Plot